A few drabbles
by mathhhh
Summary: A bunch of drabbles, there's KateGibbs, KateAri, JenJethro and KateTony stuff !
1. Almost

Pairing : Kate/Gibbs

It has become his ritual whenever they sleep in the office.

He walks toward her desk, kneels beside her sleeping form and lets his hand floating above her still body. He can almost feel the softness of her hair, the nice curve of her hips and the warm skin of her face underneath his fingers. Almost.

She always hears him but never shows a sign of awareness, knowing he would stop if he suspected she wasn't fast asleep.  
She always almost feels his thumb on her cheek, his fingers along her jaw, his palm slowly stroking her side and his lips grazing her forehead when he leans towards her before leaving.

And she almost dreads the day she wouldn't have to imagine the sensation of his hands on her body and his lips on hers anymore.  
Almost.


	2. Former fling

Title : Former fling  
Pairing : Kate/Gibbs

She knows he is almost asleep, her head on his bare chest, she can feel his breath evening out. But this has bothered her the whole day.

"So..." 

"Hmmm."

"The new director ?" 

"Yeah ?"

"She's a redhead..." 

"Yeah."

"And you worked with her before."

"Yes."

"Do I have to worry ?"

Suddenly he's really awake, intrigued by the idea that she could think of Jenny Shepard as a threat, that she could be jealous of her. He puts a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eye and firmly shakes his head.

"No, you don't."

A smile appears on her face when he leans towards her to capture her lips hungrily with the intention of making her forget all about Jenny Shepard or any of his former redheads.


	3. Birthday's gift

Title : Birthday's gift  
Pairing : Kate/Ari

She is wearing the hottest black dress he has ever seen on a woman tonight, a reminder of the promise she made to him earlier to keep him awake all night long and never let him forget this night.

The leftovers of the dinner she cooked are in her fridge, the cake she baked for him is waiting in front of them, on her kitchen table and he is quietly sitting on his chair.

She comes from behind, her sweet vanilla scent filling his nose and puts a hand on his eyes as she whispers in his ear.

" Now close your eyes, make a wish and blow out on the candles."

No one ever takes time to celebrate his birthday before, he wonders what he could wish for that she didn't already give him.


	4. Ritual

Title : Ritual  
Pairing : Kate/Ari

It's the scent that always comes first. The smell of a man who comes back from a long trip but with a shade of the expensive cologne he knows she loves so much.

Then, there's the sound. As quiet as he likes to think he is, she always hears him. Her front door creaks with the slightest move and the parquet of her bedroom is made of an old wood.

She's already awake at this moment but always stays still until she feels his soft touch, his hand reverently stroking her hair as he sits on her bed.

After that she begins to stir, slowly turning towards him and opens her eyes. A smile always reaches her lips at the sight of his stubble-covered cheeks and her hand appears from under the sheet to touch his face.

Eventually, he leans towards her and lets her taste him, at last. When his tongue and his teeth rediscover the skin of her white neck, she finally lets the forbidden name escape her lips.

"Ari."


	5. Elevator's break

Title : Elevator's break  
Pairing : Kate/Tony

Her hands are in his hair. She recently discovered that it is surprisingly soft and she became quite fond of running her fingers through it.

His nose is against her skin, breathing her deeply while his eager tongue is licking a thin layer of sweat betwenn her breasts.  
She wonders if the others realized that she's wearing more and more V-necklines recently at work, she knows Tony did.

The elevator rings and he raises his head to look at her, they give each other one last kiss and a tender smile before the doors open.

Kate keeps telling herself she likes it that way, they're not dating, they're not seeing each other after work, they just like to make out in several places of the NCIS building.

After all, she's not in love with Tony, right ?


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : Jen/Jethro

They do that sometimes. Sharing a lunch, just the two of them, in her office.  
They talk, they laugh, he picks food in her plate and there are times when it seems like six years ago again.

Sometimes his fingers brush hers and she remembers how powerful his hands were when they were caressing her body.  
Sometimes he's standing so close that when he turns to speak to her, their breaths blend together and she's got flashbacks of a time when he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

There are also others signs that make her think about him. The sight of a boat brings her back to all these quiet nights in his basement and the taste of black coffee always sends shivers up and down her spine at the memory of his breath against her bare neck.

There are things you can never forget about your former lover and there are definitely things Jenny Shepard would never forget about Jethro Gibbs.


End file.
